


Your Hand in Mine

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fifth Holy Grail War, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Introspection, One Shot, Post-Canon, Reading, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It’s alright to be here, in the present, especially in times like these.”





	Your Hand in Mine

"Room for one more?"

It was almost as if she was waiting for Rin to ask. Saber set the book she was perusing to the side and patted an empty place on the couch next to her. Rin scooted across the space she had previously set between them. Rin set her hand on Saber's shoulder, inching down the sofa slightly to do so. With a sigh, she placed a hand on Saber's, all the tension she felt earlier suddenly floating away.

Saber set her head upon Rin's, her hand idly tracing a soothing pattern on the magus's. "For what it's worth, Rin, it's alright to be here, in the present, especially in times like these."

"You're right. There has been so much going on, I almost forget to do that at times. Well, a lot of the time, really." Rin spoke, and she nuzzled herself closer to Saber, the warmth growing between them.

"Yes. I never understood the importance of just simply being. Until now." Saber responded, almost in relief. She grasped the magus's hand gently, closer, fingers intertwining.

There was a pause before Rin nodded her head, and Saber couldn't help but smile. She knew Rin would be there for her, and the King of Knights would always be here for the magus. Nothing else needed to be said, that was all that was needed.


End file.
